Kingdom Consequences
by SoiArt
Summary: A far off Kingdom, a talkative Prince, and a very timid blue nosed wizard embark on the mishap of the century. Who is this Sofia, and where in the world is Sanji? Maybe a green haired blacksmith can unmask the truth that lies behind castle walls...that is if he can find the castle to begin with... Pairing(S): ZoXSan with mentions of others... NOT FEM!SANJI IT IS YAOI !
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Konnichi Wa~! Yay! I'm taking a (forced) break from my PaulieXIceburg fic and decided to multitask. What better way to start a new school year than it introduce a new ZoXSan Au Fanfic. *waits for applase...nothing* Okay then, well I had this idea in my head and just had to put in down on paper. This is kinda of an introducing chapter, so let me know your thoughts and I'll upload the rest. **

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flaming is not (Seriously guys, I have a sensitive heart)Also Reviews are greatly appreciated and nurtured.**

**Pairing(s): Slight Franky/Robin & Luffy/Nami, and of course the main event: Zoro/Sanji.**

**Warning(s): Rated M+ For Cursing, and maybe other stuff...'shrugs' **

**Disclaimer: One Piece is NOT mine...tried to own it in a dream once, aaaaannnnndddd (pause for effect) I got caught...****_damn..._**

***P.S to those of you that are waiting for Complicated Hesitation, I WILL continue it...umm just getting my ideas together... Gomenasai for the wait~! I will have it out hopefully by the end of the month.***

**And now without further adieu... KINGDOM CONSEQUENCES~! **

XXXXXXXXXX

A beautiful maiden gazed longingly out the great window of the highest tower. Her long blonde locks flowed down into her lap as a mild December breeze whisked by stinging her already chilled hands. 'How long, had she sat perched in this godforsaken tower,' she wondered aloud. Far, far too long was the silently spoken answer. With a loud dejected sigh, she began to observe her now present surroundings. In the small, cramp room there wasn't much to say in the least. Just a moth covered bed, a rickety old chair, and a table that was rotting away with age. To the side of the room, the maiden was happy to note that the bathroom was in better condition even given it's minuscule size and also that the kitchen was at least stocked with _some_ basic necessities. That said she wouldn't starve to death. Still anyone could see that the maiden's present state was far from 'normal'. She cursed at her ill fate; if only things had played out differently, then she wouldn't be stuck in such a ghastly situation.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**~Flash Back~**_

Prince Sanji of the Kingdom of All Blue was the one and only crowned son of King Zeff and as Prince it was his duty to try to at least behave in a 'Princely' manner…to play the part. This meant no hooking up with random peasant girls no matter how beautiful, no one night stands, and of course no cooking in the royal kitchen, much to the Prince's dismay. It also meant an arranged marriage to the only daughter of the Flora Queen Robin and the Once Mechanical Knight, King Franky, the lovely Princess Nami of the kingdom of a Thousand Suns. The Kingdom of a Thousand Suns was a lush and vast neighboring kingdom to All Blue. They were well known for their vast scholars as well as their famed mikan trees. The kingdom had suffered from devastating floods the past year and had cost them millions of belis to repair the damage. Subsequently King Zeff proposed a plan. If Sanji and Nami were to be wed; not only would it benefit both kingdoms via military strength and help in peaceful relations, but also the Kingdom of All Blue could help assist in paying off the debt. Even so, Zeff's true intentions had more of a selfish ring. (He wanted to get rid of the blonde, any way possible…_Ha~!)_

When Sanji first heard the news of his arranged marriage he was ecstatic. To marry the gorgeous Princess Nami, had always been lifelong dream of his. Immediately Sanji started to court the Princess. As time progressed Sanji began to realize that though Nami was beautiful by any standards she wasn't honest with him. She seemed to ignore his advances and even scoff at the wedding entirely saying she was only in it for the money. Sanji realized that no amount of respect he had for the Princess would ever measure up to her love for money. Especially since the Princess was famed for using people to her disposal all at the sake of a quick buck. Sanji couldn't dare imagine coming second or even third best to a sack of gold, so he decided maybe this marriage wasn't the greatest idea. When Zeff heard of Sanji's feelings toward the wedding and the Princess he was beyond furious. All that work he'd spent on trying to get the blonde out of the castle and now here he was trying to prevent his own dream from coming true. Sanji tried his very best to try and convince his father that the wedding and possible marriage was doomed to fail and that he should probably reconsider the whole ordeal. To no avail, Zeff had already had his mind set and would not budge. He even retorted say that it was Sanji's responsibility as a man, and that the blonde should man up and take charge. Sanji was against this option (a true gentleman would never force a lady to do anything no matter how bitchy she may seem) however he knew he had to act fast if he was going to stop this wedding from taking place. Sanji decided that maybe magic was answer. With that being said, Sanji decided that he would set out as soon as possible…or when the time felt right…to find someone capable of helping him.

XXXXXXXXXX

On one comically dark and gloomy, night Sanji set out to find Chopper, a famed mysterious wizard. There was not much information on this 'Chopper', but Sanji had heard from some villagers that he was willing to help anyone in need and most of his customers were satisfied with the results that followed.

Chopper's lair was hidden deep inside the Cotton Candy forest. The name didn't really fit with the black colorless forest and there definitely wasn't anything remotely 'fun', Still Sanji wondered what had led to the bizarre name.

Sanji made his way through the thick needle like branches and coarse vines. He navigated carefully and stealthy until he came across a vast clearing in the middle of the forest, and that was when he saw it. In the middle of the clearing stood a small cottage like structure, but what truly caught the Prince's eye was the peculiar color scheme. The cottage's walls were a mix of light blues and hot pinks that very much resembled the sugary sweet of cotton candy. Sanji gawked at the unusual building. 'The wizard lives here?' He thought skeptically, 'how very UN-manly'. Sanji then proceeded to erupt into a chorus of boisterous laughter. 'What a fruit cake,' He thought to himself. He then made his way to the frosting colored door. He raised his fist, however before the blonde could knock the door was flung open, sending Sanji and his pride falling face first to the ground.

"Tsssk…owww…" The Prince groaned while he rubbed his now aching head. He felt a small bump starting to form. Sanji gawked, taking in the inside appearance of the cottage. Unlike the outer walls the insides had a more nature color scheme of warm browns and murky greens creating a relaxing and calm atmosphere. The cottage itself was rather small. To the back was a fire place with a raging fire and all around stood make shift tables littered with test tubes. Apart from the fire and himself, there wasn't really anything that signaled the presence of another human being.

"H-Hello~?" Sanji called out hesitantly. Sanji wasn't familiar with this 'Chopper' personally. What kind of man was he? How'd he even end up with a name like Chopper? 'Gasp' What if he some sort of sacrificial ritual killer? Sanji figured he was just over reacting.

"Hello?" He called out again, "My name is San-"

"I know who you are." A voice answered abruptly. From the corner of his eye Sanji could have sworn he caught a blur of movement.

"Oh!" He said, "Then you must be-"

"Yes, yes I'm Chopper the Doctor, what do you want." The voice was laced with irritation.

_'Doctor?' _Sanji thought.

"Wait Doctor?!… I thought you were a powerful wizard?" Sanji asked confused by the new revelation.

"You jerk~! I don't care how powerful you say I am. It won't make me happy. Dumbass~!"

Sanji chuckled, he sure sounded happy.

Sanji began to walk around the room; eye's scanning for the wizard's hidden presence. "So Dr. Chopper, you're a Doctor and a wizard?" Sanji asked as his eyes darted trying to catch any movement associated with 'Chopper'.

"Hmmpf…" came a muffled reply, "Some people say Doctor and others Wizard… I personally prefer Doctor."

"Ohh, so Doctor Chopper~"Sanji followed the sound of whispered giggles until he came to a group of pillars. Sanji spotted something behind one of the pillars. Slowly, he reached over and…

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed.

"Eep!"

Sanji examined his prize. In his hand he held a furry blue nosed reindeer. At first he thought it was a tanuki (rabbit dog), but he noticed the antlers.

"Interesting…" Sanji mumbled to himself and stroked his chin as he turned the creature over to observe it further.

"PUT ME DOWN!" It snarled angrily.

Sanji quickly dropped the reindeer with a thud.

"HOLY SHIT!" He thought, "A MUTHAFUCKIN' TALKING REINDEER!"

"Ehem," Sanji turned his attention back to the small said creature.

"Y-you can t-talk?!" He said voicing his thoughts out loud.

The reindeer stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes," It said, "I can talk, IN FACT I have been talking to YOU for the past five minutes."

Sanji didn't answer still shocked at the fact that the reindeer just talked.

"Hello~!" Chopper said waving a hoof in front of the prince.

Sanji snapped out of his daze, "Hugh?"

The reindeer shook its head. "I've been talking for as long as I can remember in fact it's exceptionally harder to communicate with patients without the ability to talk."

Something inside of Sanji clicked. _'Patients?'_

"Chopper" As in Doctor Chopper?"

Chopper gave Sanji a blank stare. "God, you're thick. Who else could I have been?"

Sanji scrunched up his forehead in thought. "I got it!" He said happily, "Emergency food supplies."

Chopper felt a vein pulse. "That's it!" Angrily Chopper stomped or was it trotted over to his work station."Stupid humans you're all the same." He grumbled under his breath as he began to pick up what Sanji could only guess was his wand. "Want wants want! That all that comes out of your filthy mouths" Chopper continued with his angry ramblings. He proceeded to point the 'wand' directly at Sanji. "Huh? What about my wants…no one ever asks what I wants." He started waving the wand back and forth. "You!" He pointed at Sanji with his free hand.

"Me?" Sanji asked

"Yes, you who else!"

"Oh…"

"You don't want to marry that woman right?"

Sanji was about to ask what woman (He remembered the very UN lady-like Princess Nami) and then how Chopper even knew, but he decided against it sensing the tense atmosphere. Also Chopper looked as if he could explode any second. Sanji settled on nodding in agreement.

"I see..." Chopper replied somewhat crossly. "Oh well, here goes."

Sanji watched in great earnest as the little reindeer began pouring out enchantments and incantations. Once he was done, Sanji felt his body start to heat up. From inside his mind multiple warning sighs went off, however Sanji chose to ignore them and focus on more important matters, for example his blurred vision and the wave of dizziness that washed over him. A sharp pain caused Sanji to double over. He used his hands to support himself and prevent him from colliding with the floor.

In a raspy voice he asked Chopper what the hell was going on with his body. The miniature wizard smiled brightly and replied, "The transformation".

Before Sanji could even register what Chopper was saying, he felt his eyelids grow heavy. All Sanji saw before he passed out was the doctor smiling knowingly at him as his world faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXX

** Whew, Pretty short, but hey what the hell like I said at the beginning just giving you a taste...**

**Review if you want me to continue (****_I promise I will...but only if you review..._****)**

**~Soi ****_"THE FABULOUSLY SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS OUTRAGEOUSLY AWESOME"_**** Art~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola~! Guten Tag~! Konnichi Wa~! I'm back~! Thanks for those who reviewed/followed. It's because of you that I'm continuing this fic. I love you guys~! Gomenasai~ It took me a while to upload this (argh school…), but I DID UPLOAD :) **

**As always…**

**Rating M+ for language and such… **

**Not Fem!Sanji _(Really you'll see…I promise)_**

**ZoXSan with hints of other parings**

**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might. Hope to own One piece, but that's infringing rights~!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Sanji awoke an hour later with a splitting head ache. At first he thought the meeting with the mysterious Chopper had been a dream _(Probably as a result of sleep deprive). _However when he noticed the cottages interior and saw a little bundle of fur hopping from table to table, Sanji knew his situation was very much real.

Sanji strained to sit up, however much to his dismay, he found out that this was pointless, seeing that none of his limbs responded to his pleas.

"C-Chopper…?" The blond called out wearily. His voice, barely a whisper, sounded so foreign to him. Minutes passed as Sanji began to wonder, 'What if he left?'

Panic seized the prince as his eyes scanned for the doctor. Before long, two large black orbs locked gazes with his cerulean colored ones.

"I see you're awake, _Prince Sanji~_" Chopper covered his mouth in an attempt to hold in his laughter.

This resulted in, the blond raising a questioning eyebrow.

"W-what's so f-funny?" He asked, willing his voice to work while he held his aching head.

Chopper shook his head, "Nothing… umm just remembered a funny story, that's all."

Sanji narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I don't know what kind of shit game you're playing at-"

Chopper shushed him before he could finish. "Anyway," He continued, "Here, take a look."

The doctor dashed behind one of the tables and rolled out a large person sized mirror.

Sanji stared in awe at what looked like a portrait of gorgeous blonde woman. _"Whoa~_" The woman was absolutely stunning. She was dressed in a simple white dress shirt that was way too big for her small physic and dusty black slacks. On her shoulders lay draped a dark trench coat. But the thing that entranced Sanji the most was her face. She had beautiful azure colored eyes and a sweet heart shaped face. Her skin was fair and contained a slight blush, making her all the more beautiful. Long blonde hair covered half of her face and she had the cutest swirly shaped eyebrow that perfectly complimented her long lashes. She was by far the prettiest woman Sanji had ever laid eyes on.

The portrait was so life like, and background was of the cottage. "Chopper," Sanji asked turning way from the portrait. "Who is that lovely lady?"

Chopper stifled his laughter. "Umm… take a closer look _Prince Sanji_ I think you know who she is…"

Sanji was confused. Not only did he not have the faintest idea to what Chopper was saying, he would have recalled such a beauty if he'd met her.

Sanji studied the portrait intently. "Wait...a minute…" The shirt the woman was wearing looked suspiciously like Sanji's… in fact the woman looked a lot like the blond prince period. Sanji extended his arm to touch the portrait and as he did the woman in the portrait replicated his actions. As the warnings in Sanji's head blared, Sanji's reasoning finally clicked.

"Chopper?" He asked after finally gaining control of his voice, "WHAT THE HELL! THE FUCK!"

Chopper couldn't take it anymore, let alone hold in his laughter. "Ha ha ha~! God, Prince Sanji the look on your face, I mean it's not really _your _face anymore…but still it was classic." The blue nosed reindeer began mocking the blond, "Ahhh~! Look at me. I'm a girl, ha ha ha!" Chopper fell onto the floor. He pounded the ground with his tiny fists as he broke into hysterics. "Ha ha ha~!"

Sanji's entire face flushed red. Now whether it was because of anger or embarrassment was dependent on the blond.

_'Damn it, it was probably Karma's way to making him pay, for playing with dark magic, wasn't it." _Sanji thought glumly. He gripped his now long blonde locks. "Ahh!" He screamed as he pulled at the lengthy hair. It would be a shock if he wasn't bleeding.

As the tiny, furry doctor watched the prince he couldn't help but shake his head at the act.

"Uh, uh, uh Prince Sanji," He said while waging a lone hoof in front of the blond, "-that's no way for a lady to act."

Sanji glared crossly at the young reindeer.

"Sheesh" Chopper shrank back into the shadows, "-scary~"

"Come back-"It was too late, he'd scared the little doctor. Sanji let his head droop.

_'Why?"_ He wanted to ask. The silent question hung in the air as the atmosphere turned grim.

Chopper felt bad for the blond (plus his aura was wayyyyyy to dark and would be bad for business). Sensing Sanji's discomfort he ventured out of the shadows to face the blond.

"Umm…"

Sanji watched as the doctor nervously fidgeted with his petite, white lab coat.

"-you didn't want to marry Princess Nami, so I made you into a woman… you know, that way you wouldn't have to marry her…" Chopper scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Sanji stared at the doctor/wizard in disbelief.

_'Oh course,'_ He thought sarcastically _'you couldn't make her fall in love with some else or even make my father forget the wedding altogether, instead you turn me into a fucking chick…not just any chick, a big chest sexy ass curves in all the right places dream woman…GAWH!'_

Sanji turned towards the doctor ready to rant, but Chopper's face stopped him in his tracks. The reindeer looked so sad, depressed even... Looking back at it in Chopper did have a point _in his, own twisted mind._ Apart from the whole turning him into a woman, Chopper did what he thought best to help Sanji. By making him into a woman, he couldn't marry a woman. Perfect sense…right…?

"Chopper," Sanji watched as the terrified expression Chopper wore dissolved only to be replaced with a more contented one.

"Thank you, for your help." Chopper's entire face lit up. "Really," He asked.

Sanji nodded, "Yea, really. I'm grateful for your help…"

Chopper lunged at the blond, hugging his torso. "Bastard~" He sang, "That doesn't make me happy." Chopper snuggled into the blonds now loosely fitting white dress shirt.

"Right, right I know..." Sanji raked his long delicate fingers through Chopper's fur, noticing the softness and light texture.

"Before I forget…umm Chopper?" Sanji moved the reindeer to the side of his hip, where he could see his face better. "Might I ask how can," He pointed towards his face to make the point. "-this be reversed."

The young wizard let out a defeated sigh, "You have to get a man to fall in love with you and you with him…heh, just like the fairy tales."

Sanji narrowed his eyes, "What-"

"Only then will the spell break."

Sanji's eyes widened at the new found revelation."-and if I don't?"

Chopper gave him a halfhearted shrug. "Umm…you'll stay a woman forever…_Princess Sanji."_

Sanji shook his head frantically, "No no no no no no no no…"

_'THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING'_

He looked over to the blue nosed reindeer, but Chopper moved away from him.

"That's the truth… Gomenasai..."

Sanji sighed, smiling as he did so. "Like I said, its fine…We'll just see how things play out, okay?"

"Okay!"

'Good," It was getting pretty late and Sanji had to make it back to the castle before lights out, _(It'd be harder to explain his situation if he was caught outside castle walls.) _

"Well," He said while curtsying, "Until then doctor Chopper."

"Bye, Sanji the Cook."

Sanji was minutes away from asking the reindeer doctor how he knew about his hidden love for the art of culinary, but as he turned around he saw that he was in an open field, and that the cottage and Chopper were nowhere to be found.

"Tsk... fuckin' wizards, always disappearing…" Sanji cursed.

He carefully made his way back to the large castle dreading with every step the explanation he'd have to give to his father.

XXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE NOW, YOU SHITTY EGGPLANT!"

Sanji expected the king to be mad (enraged even), still he felt as if the steam radiating off of Zeff's body was just a bit, too over the top. He wasn't the one that was transformed into a girl; if anyone had the right to be pissed off to the point of no fucking return it was the blond.

Still Zeff was angry beyond belief and no amount of persuasion was going to change that (Unless a miracle was to occur).

The king glared daggers at his so called 'son'.

Sanji danced nervously on the balls of his feet. He had long since changed out of his baggy clothes and had sported a lovely peach colored sun dress, that one of the maids, a gorgeous lady with sky blue hair, had loaned him. 'Vivi was it?' The prince thought, now that was a girl to marry.

Still before that, Sanji would have to take care of his present situation. He turned to Zeff, a determined look of his face ready to explain the events that transpired previously that night.

"Seriously," Sanji said, "That's exactly what happened… I thought maybe if I went to check this wizard guy out, he could help me with my 'problems'. I mean wishful thinking, right?" He smiled uneasily at the king in hope for some sort of sympathy.

_Zeff was not amused._

"Anyway," Sanji continued, "-he seemed like a pretty decent guy even though he was probably just a kid." He again looked towards Zeff for some recognition.

_Nothing…_

"-okay, moving on then. So after that I might have pissed him off or something because he turned me into a woman, while somehow 'helping' me at the same time."

Zeff scoffed.

"No shit, really that's what happened."

Sanji made sure to leave out the details concerning his actual problems as well as the so called 'cure'. His pride wouldn't let him go through that kind of humiliation.

Zeff rubbed his temples. "_And you're sure he didn't tell you if this was permanent!"_ The older blond spat the words out.

Of course Sanji would occasionally do something to piss Zeff off, whether it was peaking into the woman's bath house (on numerous occasions) or even taking control of the _entire _royal kitchen spewing nonsense of becoming a cook. I mean sure, Zeff was a famous chief back in the day, but he was king now and that meant no cooking. This includes Sanji too seeing that he was crown prince. But did the blond listen? No, he ignored him and continued to cook. Was Zeff irritated? Sure. Did he mind the blonds love for cooking? Well, it was an inconvenience but, then again what wasn't. Still nothing in all his years had Sanji ever done something that came close to tampering with black magic and transforming into the opposite sex. What about the wedding? What about Princess Nami? **What about his [Zeff's] peace and quiet?! **Zeff inwardly groaned at his misfortune. Why had the gods given him such a shitty and stubborn, eggplant of a son? King Franky was a lucky bastard, not only did he marry the lovely Flora Queen Robin but his daughter, Princess Nami, was poised elegant and obedient.

"_Damn it all to hell!"_ Zeff pounded his fist onto his throne. _"Why couldn't I have a daughter-"_

Zeff stopped in mid sentence, causing the younger blond to eye him questionably. A puzzling looked masked his features. He stood up from his throne and sauntered over to where Sanji stood.

Grabbing his 'son' by the shoulders, the king smiled a toothy grin.

"My boy, I've got it!" Zeff enclosed Sanji in a crushing hug.

"Ack!" Sanji winced, as his new smaller form was crushed in the much older man's embrace.

"Wha, what have you got?!" Sanji asked while prying the king off of him and shoving him away.

Zeff smirked. "We'll tell the masses that Prince Sanji is away on a missionary trip, thus postponing the wedding."

"Dad?!" Sanji was getting agitated.

_'What was Zeff going on about? What about all his plans on trying not to get married? Great, just great, now all his hard work (and embarrassment) would be a complete waste of time and energy.'_

Zeff shushed the blond, "Then," He began, "We'll introduce Sofia, Prince Sanji's long lost sister!"

_Okay, Sanji really wanted to wipe that shit eating grin off the geezer's face. _

"What!" He shrieked.

He could have sworn Zeff's smile grew wider. "I have a daughter, you. You are Princess Sofia, Princess of All Blue until further notice."

Sanji felt light headed. "Sofia?" He repeated.

"Yes, Sofia…Princess Sofia; God, How many times do I have to repeat it."

Sanji shook his head as the realization of being a woman struck him. "I'm a woman."

Zeff raised an eyebrow, "Yes, yes you are…"

"OH GOD, I'M A WOMAN! A FUCKING WOMAN! NOT A MAN BUT A WOMAN, W-WITH BOOBS AND SHIT AND-"Sanji looked under his dress, "I DONT HAVE A DICK! OH GOD, MY DICK! WHERE IS IT, OH I DONT KNOW BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING WOMAN! "

"Hey, hey calm down." Zeff tried to calm Sanji of his hysterics. "Yes you're a woman and yes there's probably a cure you're not telling me about, but hey, you'll get through this…just be a man or something"

Sanji looked up at him, "Isn't the saying _'we'll get through this'_?"

Zeff shook his head, "Nope, it isn't my problem it's yours… speaking of which you really think I an idiot don't you."Zeff grinned mischievously.

"What? I mean, I don't see how introducing me to the public as a woman would help my case."

'You'd rather be trapped in the castle all day long?"

"No…"

"Okay then, oh and I already heard about what happened from Chopper before you came barging in my throne room, just thought I'd scare you a little."

"What!" Sanji's eyes widened.

From behind Zeff's throne the little reindeer stepped out into view.

"Hey Sanji," Chopper waved hesitantly to the now red faced blond.

"Don't you 'hey' me, you bastard!" Sanji growled lunging at the doctor. Chopper hid behind Zeff.

"Scary~!" He shrieked as he dodged the blonde's incoming attack.

The King glared at Sanji, "Don't be mean to Chopper. He's the royal doctor and the youngest member of the castle staff. As royal doctor all he does is help people, so what if I asked him to teach my idiot son a lesson, _though turning him into a woman wasn't part of the plan."_

Chopper chuckled nervously.

Sanji however paled at this newfound revelation.

"What!" He screamed, "This was all your doing! What about him being a wizard, then?"

Chopper stepped out from behind Zeff, "I told you Prince Sanji I'm a Doctor and I do a little _magic_, but I not really a wizard. Wizards are scary~ some people like to call me a wizard but really I'm just a doctor."

"Still, _you_ plotted _this_ out in that sick twisted head of yours." He directed his attention to the king.

"Well yes…and no. Not exactly how I planned, but still quite affective as you can clearly see." Zeff said patting Chopper on the back.

"GAWH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! I DON'T CARE WHAT KIND OF SHITTY THINGS YOU'RE PLANNING! I AM NOT MARRYING ANYONE YOU RECOMMEND! I DON'T CARE IF I'M A WOMAN FOR THE REST OF MY FUCKING LIFE. SO BE IT!" Sanji made his way out of the large white throne room doors making sure to slam then on his way out.

Angry and embarrassed, Sanji decided against going back to his room. Instead he stalked towards the highest tower. He climbed all the way to the top and locked the door behind him. '_The only way anyone was getting in was if they scale the tower.' _Sanji thought bitterly.

However if someone did try to scale the tower, Sanji would give them a face full of foot and send their sorry ass to hell and back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Which brings us back to our current situation…

XXXXXXXXXX

A young blonde maiden, who isn't actually a maiden but Sanji, the crowned prince, sits in a small cramped tower. He was determined to not give Zeff the satisfaction of letting anyone see him in this sorry state even under the alias of Sofia. Sure he accepted the fact that physically he was a woman, but there was no way in hell that he was going to except the fact that he was a _woman_. HE defiantly wasn't going to accept the fact that in order to break this blasted spell, he would have to get another MAN to fall in love with him and vice versa. He'd rather stay a gorgeous lady for all eternity and rot in this hell hole than be played by his father.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Sooooooo what did you think? Tell me, tell me~! Onegaishimasu~! **

***I'm really feeling the story, but then again that could be the crazy clouding up my creativeness.* **

**Review, Chastise, Eat, Sleep, Break dance… but mostly review~ _You'll get hugs and kisses if you do~_**

**(No Flame…Constructively criticize me through PM)**

**~Soi "Awesomely Ironic" Art~**


End file.
